


You Will Always Have a Place at My Side

by butterflywriter



Series: Current/Recommended Works [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Chrom is best dad, Comfort/Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hugs, Light Angst, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23160451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflywriter/pseuds/butterflywriter
Summary: Instead of disappearing at the end of the war, Chrom takes Lucina home. Home where she belongs.
Relationships: Chrom & Lucina (Fire Emblem)
Series: Current/Recommended Works [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159559
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	You Will Always Have a Place at My Side

**Author's Note:**

> I love Chrom and Lucina with all my heart and well...I had to change the ending of Awakening when Lucina disappears if she isn’t married to anyone. My sweet blueberry muffin deserves all the happiness in the world okay. 
> 
> With that, please enjoy! <3

“Going somewhere?”

For a brief moment, a hand instinctively reached downward—trembling fingers ready to grip hold of the sword strapped around thick leather—before they halted at the familiar, soft-spoken tone. Gulping thickly, they slowly brushed against the hilt before coming down to stiffly rest against the retreating warrior’s side. A hardened pair of blue eyes then turned to face a calm pair of cerulean orbs, which were filled with nothing but love.

“F-Father…”

“You really do plan on leaving? After everything you… _we_ have fought for? Even when we had come out triumphant as you had hoped?”

Silence fell between the two as the older swordsman stepped himself closer, reaching out towards his daughter, “Lucina…”

However, with each step forward, she took two steps back.

“I… I cannot—.”

“Burden me?”

Lucina bit her lip before she bowed her head, not wanting to meet her father’s eyes. She knew this was for the best. Chrom could live in peace—grow a family and live happily forever with them. He no longer needed saving. Her mission was complete. Her fate had been changed. The young princess no longer had purpose in this time…right?

“Sweetheart. Look at me.”

Suddenly, Lucina felt her vision beginning to blur as she stared down at her boots shuffling softly in the grass. She didn’t deserve her father’s tenderness. Even with the war over, happiness still felt like a curse to her. She couldn’t bring herself to accept it. To accept the overwhelming joy she felt fighting alongside the man she had lost so many years ago. Training with him, going on endless walks with him, and even folding laundry together against Sir Frederick’s wishes had soothed her aching heart. And, yet she—

A comforting hand coming to rest against her cheek suddenly vanished her conflicted thoughts. Having no choice, Lucina finally looked up into her father’s loving gaze. She couldn’t handle it. It was still hard to grasp that he was here with her, alive and okay again. She had saved him. He was here. He... He was holding her. Alive. He was alive.

And, his soothing thumb gently wiped a tear trailing from her cheek, “Remember what I told you?”

A quiet hiccup escaped the grief stricken princess before she slowly nodded her head. Chrom smiled softly as he stepped closer.

“Can you tell me?”

Squeezing her eyes shut, Lucina shook her head. She couldn’t repeat his words. She could hardly believe them. So, how could she ever speak them?

However, her withdrawn response received a fond chuckle in return. Confused, she slowly opened her eyes to see her father still smiling at her. A warm smile she always held onto from her childhood. One that healed her silly bruises and scrapes more than bandages themselves. But, Lucina only felt her resolve crumbling more at that look. Her father cannot be serious—

“You’re my daughter and my friend. You will always have a place at my side.”

Those words changed everything. Changed more than the fate she set out to change herself. Chrom’s arms were around her before she could gasp in another breath. Her tears fell upon his tunic as its familiar scent encompassed her, soothed her. She felt lost, and yet found. Her father’s hand upon her head brought a stability she never thought she’d ever feel again. She… She belonged. She was…

“Home.”

Sniffling softly, Lucina wiped at her eyes before quietly looking up at her father.

Chrom’s smile was still in place, never wavering.

“Enough of this nonsense. It’s time to go home.”

And…home they went.

**Author's Note:**

> This is also much much shorter than anything I have ever written. I had wanted to add a lot more, but how this ended...I suddenly didn’t want to add anything else. The emotion in this short story caused me to cry enough while writing it out, and it just felt perfect.
> 
> Also! The artwork above is my own! <3
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Elizabeth :)


End file.
